His Little Mermaid
by Brielle H
Summary: Juvia is a mermaid princess, oldest sister to Lucy, Levy, and Cana. One day, a ship sails over the seas, but a hurricane was right on it's tail. Juvia saved Prince Gray Fullbuster. Wanting to get to know him, she goes to the sea witch Minerva and gets legs. He finds her, they fall in love, usual right? But soon, Gray falls under a spell by Minerva. Will Juvia be able to save him?
1. Prologue

**Ohayo! Okay, so, funny story… ish. I was watching The Little Mermaid right? I immediately thought of Juvia and Gray, and well, long story short, I created His Little Mermaid :D So, basically this story is going to be a parody of The Little Mermaid, Gruvia style. Because, you know, I always write Nalu's so I figured, hey, why not try a Gruvia? Hope ya'll like it, for now, enjoy the prologue!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS. HIRO MASHIMA HOLDS ALL RIGHTS**

 **NOR DO I OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS FANFIC. DISNEY IS THE ORIGINAL CREATORS OF THIS MOVIE.**

Juvia sat on the edge of her window, her blue scales glistening in the moon.

"Juvia, are you going to go to bed," her middle sister, Levy, asked.

Juvia looked over at said girl. Her blue hair was tied up in an orange-dyed seaweed headband with a starfish on it. Orange seashells covered her small chest, with a blue sash right above her orange tail and white fin.

"No. Juvia will stay up a bit longer. Go ahead and go to bed," Juvia said.

"You need your sleep," her younger sister, Cana, argued.

Cana had her long, wavy brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with her bangs falling out on the sides. Her chest, which was as big as Juvia's, was covered with azure seashells and her tail was dark purple with a black fin. Slung across her chest, as always, was a blue bag with a white strap.

"I think so too," her third, and youngest, sister intervened.

Lucy's short blonde hair was in two twin low tails with her bangs hanging out. Her breasts, just as large as Juvia's and Cana's, were covered with pale pink shells and her tail was a bit darker. Her fin was white like Levy's.

"Girls! Juvia be fine. You guys just go ahead and go to sleep," Juvia said waving them off and turning back to the glistening moon above the water. She could hear her sisters sigh and she relaxed against the window. Juvia didn't know how long she had been there exactly, but soon her eyes grew heavy and she let out a yawn. She swam over to her mirror across the room, taking caution to not wake her sisters, and took the blue flower out of her hair. She set it on her coral dresser before setting the blue necklace she always has on beside it. Juvia swam over to her bed and collapsed onto it. _When can Juvia go on a real adventure_ she asked herself as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Yeah… not very long but I tried. But I will attempt to post the first chapter today. Still got a bit of proof reading to do on that one. Anyway… hope ya'll liked the prologue and you guys have a wonderful day!**

 **Oh, and leave me a lovely review! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1: The Ball

**Okayyyyyyy! So, as promised, here's the first chapter of His Little Mermaid! Hope ya'll like it!**

Juvia's eyes fluttered open. She saw her familiar roof of the palace where she lives, and sighed. _Damn, just another dream_ she internally groaned. The bluenette dreamed the same dream every night; the dream always consisted of her meeting a human after turning into one herself, and they went on an adventure. Eventually, the human discovers she's a mermaid, but he doesn't care. He fell in love with her, and she did him. Then the dream ended, and Juvia could be sadder about it. She sighed once more before rising out of bed to find her sisters were still asleep, as usual. Juvia got up, made her bed, and swam over to her mirror. She pulled out the coral stool that was under it and sat down, taking her brush out from the drawer. Once her hair was perfectly brushed and down (well, as down as it could be in the sea), Juvia placed the blue flower back in her hair, just as it was the previous day. She looked over at Levy, Cana, and Lucy to find they were still asleep. An evil smirk crossed her face, here comes her personal favorite part of the day: waking up her sisters.

The mermaid swam over to her bed, where there was a horn hidden behind it. She picked it up, placed it against her lips, and blew as hard as she could. The previously sleeping girls shrieked and sat straight up. They all looked around frantically and spotted Juvia bent at the hip clutching her stomach from laughter.

"Good morning girls," she said cheerfully.

The mermaids, now rubbing their eyes, responded with a groggy "Good morning."

Juvia put her horn back where she had found it and swam back over to the mirror, grabbing her necklace, putting it on and swimming to the door before her sisters were even out of bed.

"Geez, you guys are slow," Juvia commented.

"Oh shut up Juvia," Levy groaned swimming over to the mirror.

Juvia giggled before she swam out of the room.

After breakfast, Juvia had swam away from her family and met up with her dolphin friend, Gajeel.

"Morning Gajeel," she smiled.

The silver dolphin grunted. He swam over to her and nodded his head.

"Juvia missed you too," Juvia said sarcastically. "Well, Juvia heard there's a nearby sunken pirate ship. You wanna go check it out?"

Gajeel clicked in agreement and, making sure her pale blue bag was across her chest, the mermaid and the dolphin set out on yet another adventure.

"Whoa," Juvia sighed.

In front of her was none other than the sunken ship, the _Killer Whale._ The ship before her was always famous for capturing her people and selling them off. She was overjoyed to hear that it had sunk, but she grew curious as the excitement of her kingdom's newfound peace died down.Lucy marveled at the ship as Gajeel followed her.

"Look out for any of the sirens will you Gajeel," Juvia said swimming closer to the boat.

Gajeel's head moved around as he looked for the mermaids' rivals before he followed the bluenette through a broken window into the interior of the ship. She looked around before spotting a round object not far away. She swam to it and picked it up. Juvia found that it was a glistening blue ball. It shined beautifully and could perfectly fit in her hand. Juvia put it in her bag. Then the mermaid heard Gajeel clicking loudly. Juvia gasped and turned around to see a siren was chasing him. She quickly secured her bag before changing into her battle form. Her once blue hair had turned a dark, dark shade of chocolate brown, her flower white, and her blue eyes had turned blood red. Her scales turned black, white scales popping up every now and then. Her teeth sharpened like shark's teeth as did her nails. The necklace attached to her neck had turned silver. Juvia swam as quickly as she could before tackling the siren away from her best friend.

The siren looked up at the princess and scowled. Juvia felt her stomach twist at the sight of her. The siren had a ghostly pale skin tone and scales aligned her arms. Her hair was pitch black, while her eyes were a sickly green. Her black tail resembled sharks, not having any scales and a fin attached to the back of her tail, along with lining her spine. Juvia growled at the siren, her claws sharpening unconsciously. The siren growled back before tackling Juvia. The mermaid quickly swam up as a means to dodge the tackle and swam down towards her to bite her shoulder. The siren wailed in pain and took Juvia's hair, pushing her off. Gajeel had come up behind the two had slapped the siren as hard as he could with his tail. It had been enough to knock her unconscious and she floated down to the bottom of the sea. Juvia sighed before reverting back to her original form.

"Gajeel! Are you okay," Juvia asked with a frantic voice.

Gajeel nodded in affirmative and clicked with the same franticness that Juvia did. She giggled and told her dolphin friend that she was fine.

"So, do you wanna go figure out what these things are," Juvia asked holding up her bag.

Gajeel nodded and they both swam up to the surface.

Waiting above water was a brown seagull named Coco. Yes, she new that seagulls were supposed to have white feathers, but she was involved in an incident long ago that permanently died her beloved white feathers brown. Juvia had broken the surface and swam over to the lone rock where Coco was, Gajeel saying underwater since he couldn't breath.  
"Morning Coco," Juvia greeted happily.

"Morning Juvia! What do you have today," Coco asked flying down from where she was perching.

"Well, Juvia found this in the _Killer Whale._ "

Juvia took out the blue ball from her bag and gave it to Coco. She picked it up and marveled at it.

"Wow! It's beautiful!"

Juvia smiled.

"Juvia knows! Juvia thinks the ball looks like how she would imagine stars looked like. Coco, is Juvia right? Does it look like stars?"

"Yeah, it does. Treasure it. I know how much you like blue and stars."  
"You got it! Juvia has to go, Juvia's family will be wondering where Juvia is. Bye Coco, and thanks," Juvia said waving before diving underwater.

 **AAANNNNDDD CUT! Yeeeeeeey! Hope ya'll like this! I'm honestly really looking forward to this. You guys don't even know. Huge Disney fan myself. Anyway, imma go and try to write the next chapter. Hopefully, it'll be up tomorrow or even later today! Leave me a lovely review and have a fantastic day! Love you minna! :***


	3. Chapter 2: King Jude

**Heyyyy! I swear I'm on a roll today. Here's chapter two: King Jude ^.^**

Juvia quickly swam back to her palace after saying goodbye to Gajeel. As quietly as she could manage, she opened the large front door before closing it softly. Before she could get very far, a small purple crab crawled up to her and crossed her arms.  
"And just where do you think you're going," she said.

Juvia froze at the voice. _Oh crap, busted_ she internally groaned.

"K-Kinana! Um, J-Juvia was just-"  
"You were just sneaking back past curfew! Where do you go at this time of night," the crab replied in a motherly tone.

"J-Juvia was just with Gajeel," the mermaid replied. _At least it's not a total lie_ she thought.

"Your father is waiting for you."

Juvia's heart dropped at that. She swallowed down the fear she had and nodded before slowly swimming to the throne room. Once she arrived at the large double doors, she took a deep, shaky breath. Juvia glanced down at Kinana, who just motioned for her to proceed. The bluenette squeezed her eyes shut and brushed her knuckles against the door.

"Come in."

Juvia opened the door and swam in with Kinana on her tail.

"U-um, you wanted to see Juvia father," she said with a timid voice.

"Yes. Why were you out past curfew," King Jude demanded.

"Juvia was with Gajeel," Lucy said folding her hands behind her back.

"What were you doing?"  
"W-we were just swimming… around the _Killer Whale…"_

"Juvia! I thought I made it clear that you weren't to go around there!"

"Juvia is sorry Father! Juvia just wanted to see it," Juvia pleaded.  
"No! I bet you went up to visit that seagull again didn't you?"  
Juvia stayed silent with her head bowed.

"I'm never to hear you going to the surface again, IS. THAT. CLEAR?!"

Juvia's lip trembled as she murmured, "Crystal."

The bluenette quickly swam out of the throne room.

Juvia quickly swam to a secret cavern she has, where she found Gajeel lounging. The dolphin quickly shot up and went over to comfort her, noticing how the water had condensed around her eyes.

"Gajeel, he did it again," she whispered as she hugged him.  
Her friend simply draped his neck around her shoulder as to give her some kind of hug. Juvia smiled at her friend and went to lie on her stomach on a rock in the middle of her collection. Her hand moved down to her bag, and reached in for the ball.

"How can he think these things are bad?"

Juvia laughed a breathy laugh before looking up at her collection. Without the knowledge that a small purple creature was watching her, Juvia had started to sing.

 _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? _

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

 _The girl who has, everything?  
_

 _Look at this trove, treasures untold_

 _How many wonders can one tavern hold?  
Looking around here you'd think_

Sure, _she's got everything_

Juvia swam around her collection, holding up carious things and remembering when she and Gajeel had collected them.

 _I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty_

 _I've got who's-its and what's-its galore_

 _You want thingamabobs?_

 _I've got twenty_

 _But who cares?_

 _No big deal_

 _I want more_

 _I wanna be where the people are_

 _I wanna see, wanna see em dancing_

 _Walking around on those_

What do you call them? Oh, feet.

Juvia tugged on Gajeel's tail with a giggle, much to his protests.

 _Flipping your fins you don't get too far_

 _Legs are required for jumping_

 _Dancing, strolling along down a_

What's that word again? _Street_

 _Up where they walk, up where they run_

 _Up where they stay all day in the sun_

 _Wondering free, wish I could be_

 _Part of that world_

 _What would I give?_

 _If I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay?  
To spend a day warm on the sand?_

Juvia laid herself on the sandy bottom of the tavern with Gajeel beside her. She propped herself up on one hand with a confused expression.

 _Betcha on land, they understand_

 _Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

 _Bright young women, sick of swimmin_

 _Ready to stand_

Juvia swam up and started to swim around her collection again.

 _And ready to know what the people know_

 _Ask them my questions_

 _And get some answers_

 _What's a fire and why does it_

 _What's the word? Burn_

 _When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love_

 _Love to explore that shore up above_

 _Out of the sea_

 _Wish I could be_

 _Part of that_

 _World_

 **Yeeeeeeeeep. Next chapter is where she sees the ship ;) Leave me a lovely review! Catch ya later! :***


	4. Chapter 3: Humans?

**Okayyy! So here's Chapter 3- Humans?!**

Juvia stared up at the hole in the roof of her cavern before she heard a crash. Panicking, both she and Gajeel whipped their heads over to find the source of the sound. Turns out Kinana had crashed into a bunch of things.

"Kinana," Juvia squealed.

Said crab tried to untangle herself from everything she had crashed into before starting to babble.  
"What is all this," she was finally able to get out.

"Um, Juvia's collection," Juvia answered uncertainly.

Kinana nodded in understanding before she fully processed what the mermaid had said.  
"Wait- WHAT? IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS-"  
Gajeel clicked demandingly, praying that she wouldn't tell King Jude about the tavern.

"Please don't tell him Kinana! He wouldn't understand," Juvia begged.

Kinana sighed before tugging Juvia.  
"Come on, you're not thinking clearly. Let's get you home," she said.  
Juvia was trying to tell her no but a shadow was cast in the tavern. The three of them looked up to find that the sun was blocked by something sailing above the hole.

"What is that," Juvia murmured.

She swam out of the entrance to she and Gajeel's secret spot and swam up towards the surface with Kinana telling her to come back. Juvia raised her head out of the water, moving her bangs to the side of her face. Her eyes brightened when she saw the fireworks in the sky and the giant ship sailing on the ocean.

"Wow," she whispered.

Kinana broke the water and saw what she was seeing, but the crab wasn't expecting Juvia to be giggling. She dived back underwater, making her way to the ship while Kinana was yelling her name. She went closer to the ship and could hear music playing, and she became even more curious. The bluenette looked around for something that might help her get closer, and found a ladder on the side of the ship. She swam over to it and effortlessly pulled herself up. Juvia put her tail on a ledge by the little window on the ship. She pulled herself up so her head was looking out on the floor of the ship. She saw people playing music, people dancing, and a peculiar blue dog running around the deck. Juvia had never been so fascinated, so she was glancing around the deck at all the various things to look at. The dog ran up to her before sniffing her and licking her face.

"DO YOU WANNA FIGHT FLAME BRAIN," she heard a voice shout.  
Juvia quickly turned her head away from the dog to see a man with raven hair. The mermaid's breath caught. Never had she seen such a handsome human, then again, she hadn't seen a human at all. The man had a muscular build and strange dark eyes that seemed warm to her. The man was wearing a white baggy shirt with blue pants and black boots. He was shouting at another tall man with pink hair, who was wearing a black t-shirt and similar pants and boots.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME," he responded.

"YOU HEARD ME YA PYRO!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! BRING IT SNOW FLAKE!"

The raven-haired man snarled and planted a punch in the pinkette's jaw, causing him to stumble back a few feet. Before they could launch at each other once more, a woman with scarlet hair yelled at the two. She stalked away once the boys were scared shitless. Pinky slouched.

"Jackass," he snarled. "Happy! Come here boy!"

The blue dog that was in front of Juvia quickly turned and ran to the pink haired man and her eyes wondered to the other man, who was sitting on the railing on the ship.

"Juvia!" Said girl quickly turned around to see Coco was flying towards her. "Quite a show eh?"

"Shh! Be quiet Coco, they'll hear you," Juvia whispered turning back to the raven-haired man.

"Ooh, okay."

Juvia folded her arms on the deck and laid her head on top of them.  
"Juvia's never seen a human this close before," she said dreamily as she stared at the man. "He's so handsome."

Coco tried to look at what she was seeing, but she only found Happy.

"Um, Juvia, that's a dog," she said.  
"No, no. The one with the raven hair."

Coco shifted her gaze to see who she was looking at and she winked at Juvia.

"Ooh, I see now. Someone's got a crush don't they?"

Juvia could feel her face heat up before the woman with scarlet hair shouted for everyone to shut up. The crew quickly copied her commands.

"Now, Prince Gray, I would like to present to you, your birthday present," she said and revealed a marble statue of him.

"Uh, what is that," the man, Gray, said blankly.

"What? Do you not like it," the scarlet woman said with a deadly aura.  
"Yep! Love it! It's the best," Gray quickly answered with a feared tone.

The pink-haired man bursted out laughing at the scene.  
"What's so funny Natsu," Gray hissed.

"Y-you're so scared of Erza," he responded, clutching his stomach from laughter.

"YOU SHOULD BE TOO," Erza shouted pulling out a sword.  
Natsu quickly saluted her and squeaked out an, "Aye!"

At that moment, the sky lit up in a bright light with a deep rumble after words. The wind started to pick up, fast and strong. Someone on top of the boat had shouted, "There's a hurricane coming!"

Everyone's expression turned serious, rained poured down like bullets, and Juvia grasped at a rope on the boat. Coco, however, slipped off shouting Juvia's name. The waves became choppy and Juvia heard the crew shouting at each other, and she could hear Happy's confused barking. The ship's captain had lost the wheel and the ship sailed over a massive wave, causing the deck to be covered with water. Juvia was horrified; never before had she experienced something so horrific as a hurricane in her life, but she stayed to see what would happen. Juvia looked up on the deck and saw that Gray had caught the wheel and pulled it to the right with all his strength. Juvia lost her hold on the rope and fell back into the water. She recovered and swam back up to find that the ship's sails had caught on fire because of the lightning and people were escaping via rescue boats. She quickly scanned the crew but didn't see a single raven-haired man or a blue dog. Juvia looked up at the deck to find that Gray had thrown down Happy into Natsu's arms before himself. However, Gray seemed to be having trouble, and before she could process that he was caught, the ship had exploded.

Juvia's eyes widened and her heart sunk. She shook her head and dove underwater to get to the wreckage faster. She looked all around before she found him, unconscious and falling into the sea. Juvia quickly dove underwater and caught him and brought him above water so that he could breathe easier. She looked back at the ship with tears forming in her eyes and swam away, carrying Gray with her.

Juvia pulled Gray up onto the shore as far as she could before checking him for any injuries. She found he was scraped up and bruised, but nothing seemed to be broken or hurt otherwise. Coco flew beside her and looked down at the young prince.

"He's not dead is he," Juvia asked with uncertainty.

"I don't know," Coco answered solemnly.

She waddled down to his feet and took one in her wings, pressing it against her ear. Her expression turned grim before she shook her head. Juvia looked up at his face to find he was breathing.  
"But he's breathing," Juvia said.

Her hand found it's way to the side of his cheek and she turned his head towards her.

 _What would I give to live where you are?  
What would I pay, to stay here beside you? _

Gajeel and Kinana had washed up into the shallow end of the beach and spotted Coco and Juvia around the unconscious boy.

 _What would I do to see you_

 _Smiling at me?_

 _Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun_

The sun started coming out from behind the clouds, shining down on Gray's face. He felt a warm hand against his cheek and pressed his palm to the back of it, his eyes cracking slightly. Above him, he saw a beautiful girl with an angel like voice staring down at him with admiration.

 _Just you and me_

 _And I could be_

 _Part of your world_

Happy's bark reached both of their ears and Juvia's head snapped up. She saw him running towards the two and she quickly made her way back to the ocean. Next thing Gray knew? A wet tongue had made its way across his cheek.

Juvia hid behind a large rock, watching Gray tell Natsu how he had saw this girl and she was singing to him. Natsu kept telling him it was a dream, and eventually Gray believed him and shook it off. He accepted his help and the three made their way to the castle. Kinana, atop of Gajeel's head, whispered to the both of them, "We're just gonna forget this ever happened okay? Jude will never know! I won't tell him," she looked down at Gajeel. "You won't tell him. None of us will tell him."

Juvia straightened herself on the rock and looked at the disappearing figures of Natsu, Gray, and Happy. A gentle smile appeared on her face with the wind gently blowing her hair from her face.

 _I don't know when, I don't know how_

 _But I know something's starting right now_

 _Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be_

 _Part of your world_

 **Okay, so, I have a funny story (It's really not that funny), but I honestly made this into a Nalu before I thought of Gruvia being a perfect match for this story XD Oh, and another thing, I was thinking of maybe doing Tangled- Nalu style and Beauty and The Beast- Gajevy style. Thoughts? It would be kinda the format that this story is in. Leave me a review or pm me and tell me what you think! Bye loves :***


	5. Chapter 4: The Agreement

"Gajeel! What is this about," Juvia asked as she got pulled away from Kinana's lecture.

Gajeel clicked when they got in the secret tavern and picked up an object with his mouth. He quickly swam over to Juvia and gave her what it was: a compass. She wiped the sand off of the back of it and found it was engraved with a name: Gray Fullbuster. Juvia's heart picked up and she smiled at Gajeel.  
"Are you serious," she said.

Gajeel clicked happily.

"Oh my God! Thank you Gajeel!"

Before they could celebrate any further, King Jude forced his way into the tavern with an angry expression.

"F-father," Juvia said with a fearful expression.

"I thought I told you, you were forbidden to go to the surface again," he growled.  
"B-but they-"

"Did you really rescue a _human_ from drowning?"

"Juvia had to!"

"I thought I made it clear that contact between our worlds are strictly forbidden! Everyone knows that," Jude bellowed.

"He would've died," Juvia pleaded.

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him!"

"I don't have to! They killed our kind Lucy! Why can't you understand that!"

"Juvia can! But-"  
"NO MORE BUTS! YOU'RE NOT TO GO TO THE SURFACE EVER AGAIN!"

"JUVIA LOVES HIM," she blurted, but quickly regretted it when she saw something snap in her father's eyes.

"No, have you completely lost your common sense?! He's a human, you're a mermaid," Juvia's father scolded.  
"Juvia doesn't care," she responded confidently.

"So help me Juvia, I am going to get through to you! And if this is the only way, so be it."

With that, Jude powered up his trident before he shot every single thing in Juvia's collection, ignoring her pleads to stop. Kinana and Gajeel could do nothing but watch helplessly as Jude destroyed every human thing he could see. Once he was done, Juvia laid herself on the rock in the center and bawled. Jude turned away, guilt starting to claw at his heart before he left. Gajeel and Kinana watched him go before turning to Juvia. She took her ball out of her bag along with the compass- the only things that survived. She clutched them tightly and close to her heart.

"J-Juvia, I-," Kinana started.

"Just go away," Juvia whispered.

She could hear Kinana sigh and both she and Gajeel left. She sat there for a few long minutes before she could hear deep chuckles and turned around. Two eels were swimming around her and she looked at them as they started talking.

"Poor child," one said.

"Poor, sweet child," the other said.

"She has a very serious problem. Don't you think Rogue?"

"Yes Sting. If only there was something we could do."

"But there is," Sting reminded.

Juvia sniffled before she whimpered out, "W-who are you?"

"Don't be scared," Rogue said swimming up to her face and around her body.  
Sting came up next and said, "We represent someone who could help you."

Juvia kept her attention on Rogue as he swam around her and said, "Someone who could make all your dreams come true."  
Sting swam around Juvia as well before joining with Rogue.

"All you have to do is ask," they both said.

"You and your prince," Rogue said.

"Together, forever," the eels said simultaneously.

Juvia shook her head as she looked at the two.  
"I don't understand."  
"Milday, Minerva," Sting said. "She has great powers."

Juvia felt fear claw at her heart and she swam back. She placed a hand over her racing heart, hoping to calm it down.  
"The sea witch," she whispered. "B-but th-that's- No! Get out, leave Juvia alone!"

Juvia stood her ground and glared at the two eels.

"Suite yourself," Sting said as he and Rogue started to swim away.

"It was only a suggestion," Rogue said and flicked Gray's compass towards Juvia. She picked it up and looked at it, reconsidering the offer. _Will I really be able to be with him?_

"Wait," she called.

The eels turned around and both answered, "Yesssss?"

"J-Juvia will go with you."

Lucy quickly grabbed her ball and Gray's compass, putting one in her bag and tucking the other in her seashells. She clenched her fists and followed Sting and Rogue to Minerva.

When Juvia arrived, all she saw were little plants that look horrified and tried to keep her from going in there. Juvia squeezed her eyes shut and fought her way through before arriving where she assumed Minerva would be.

"Come in my child. It's rude to linger in doorways," she heard a voice say before Minerva revealed herself. "One might question your upbringing." She let out a chuckle. She sat down at a mirror and started fixing herself up.

"Now then, you're here because you have a thing for this human, this prince fellow hmm? Not that I blame you, he is quite a catch isn't he?" She chuckled once more, and putting red lipstick on.  
"Yes. Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama forever," Juvia said proudly, clenching her fists.

"The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."  
"C-can you do that?"

Minerva chuckled and turned to Juvia.

"My dear, sweet child, it's what I do," Minerva said. "It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

Sting and Rogue started swimming with her, love-struck and following her like lost puppies.

 _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

 _They weren't kidding when they called me, well a witch_

 _But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways_

 _Repented, seen the light, made a switch_

True? Yes.

Minerva swam over to a closed abject before she waved her hand over it and it opened.

 _And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (Pathetic)_

She reached into the pink smoke and pulled up a skinny man and a plump woman from the smoke.

 _Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need_

She gestures to the girl, and then the boy before she snaps her fingers.

 _This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them  
Yes I do_

Kinana and Plue had snuck in without Juvia or Minerva noticing, both shaking with fear.

 _Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

Minerva closed her fist and the two merfolk turned into those strange plants that Juvia saw on her way in. She was horrified. _They used to be one of us?_

 _Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls_

Minerva wrapped a pink piece of seaweed around Juvia and brought her closer, much to the girl's distain.

"Now, here's the deal: I will make you a potion that will make you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days," Minerva said as she opened her "cauldron" again. She used her tentacle to turn Juvia's head towards her again. "Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old princy to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, _permanently,_ but if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid. And you belong to me."

Kinana shouted, "No Juvia!" But Sting and Rogue quickly countered her.

Juvia looked over at her friends, but Minerva turned her head towards her again.

"Do we have a deal?"

Juvia thought about it, and a sad expression befell her.

"If Juvia become human, Juvia will never be with Father, Lucy, Cana, or Levy again," she said.  
Juvia thought about her father and sisters. She couldn't bare not seeing them again.

"That's true," Minerva said. "But, you'll have your man." She chuckled. "Life's full of tough choices idn't it? Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something from nothing you know."

Juvia said, "But Juvia doesn't have any-"

Minerva's tentacle shot out and covered the bluenette's mouth.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token. You won't even miss it. What I want from you is," Minerva paused. "Your voice."

Juvia was confused. A hand made it's way to her throat.

"Juvia's voice," she asked uncertainly.

Minerva propped herself up on her tentacles and said, "You've got it sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, zip." She popped her p for emphasis.

"But without Juvia's voice, how can Juvia-"

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face, and don't underestimate the importance of body languageee ha!"

Minerva made her way up to a cabinet of ingredients.

 _The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

 _They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

 _Yes on land it's much preferred_

 _For ladies not to say a word_

 _And after all dear, what is idle babble for?_

Minerva threw out random ingredients she needed for the potion.

 _Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_

 _Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead  
Make your choice  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day_

A picture of Gray appeared in front of Juvia and she felt her face heat up. He soon disappeared when Minerva stuck her head through the picture.

 _It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll_

Minerva made a golden, shining scroll and a bony quill appear out of no where; it was their contract.

 _Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Sting, Rogue, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll_

Juvia looks back with uncertainty and watched Minerva spin up in the water.

 _This poor unfortunate soul_

Juvia took the quill with a newfound bravery, squeezed her eyes shut, and signed the scroll. The quill and scroll appeared in Minerva's hand before she started chanting a spell to receive Juvia's voice.

 _Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me_

Two green, smoky hands appeared and Minerva looked at Juvia.

"Now, sing."

Juvia took a deep breath, and she sung.

 _Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah  
_

Juvia's throat started to glow and she felt a strange sensation.

"Keep singing!" _  
_

 _Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah_

The green hands came and reached down Juvia's throat and received her voice, storing it in Minerva's shell. The bluenette's hands shot up to her neck. As promised, Juvia's tail transformed into legs, but she couldn't swim or breathe. Gajeel and Kinana quickly got free of Rogue and Sting and helped bring her up to the surface.


	6. Chapter 5: Gray

**Okayyyyyyy here we go :D Sorry, proof reading, writing, long process for all you non-writers haha. The next chapter might be up tonight, but idk. School loves to pile five different projects all due at the same time -.- I swear the teachers are plotting against the students, and it sucks. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy it! Love youuu :***

 **Without further ado, Chapter 5: Gray**

Juvia broke the surface of the water and took a giant breath of air before getting caught by Kinana and Gajeel. The two helped her over to that same shore she laid Gray on the day she saved him. Juvia sat up from a rock as Gajeel and Kinana relaxed from bringing her up. She gave them a thankful smile before she felt a strange sensation in her lower body. She raised one of her new legs and smiled, wiggling her toes.

"Hey Juvia!"

Said bluenette turned to find Coco was flying towards them. Juvia set her raised leg on top of her other one, which was bent.  
"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE LEGS," Coco shouted as she landed on Juvia's raised leg.

"WHAT IS YOUR FATHER GOING TO SAY? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HER FATHER'D SAY! HE'D SAY HE'S GONNA KILL A CRAB! THAT'S WHAT HER FATHER'D SAY," Kinana screamed and smashed her face against Gajeel's.

Juvia stood up and picked seaweed out of her hair before she heard Kinana talking about going home and telling her father what had occurred. She ran as quickly as she could manage with her legs and picked Kinana up, shaking her head with a pleading look on her face.

"Don't you shake your head at me young lady! Maybe there's still time…" Kinana trailed off.  
Juvia's lips pressed into a thin line. She listened to Kinana's plan and her heart broke, and showed on her face. Kinana hated seeing her princess so sad so she sighed.  
"Alright, alright. I'll try to help you find that prince," she said.  
Juvia's face broke into a bright smile before she planted a kiss on Kinana's tiny cheek.

"Juvia, come here! We gotta get you in something," Coco shouted.

Coco cat-called Juvia as she modeled off a sail-turned-dress.  
"You look fantastic Juvia!"

Juvia smiled at all her friends before she heard barking and a familiar blue dog turned a rock and spotted her. Kinana squealed and quickly jumped into one on Juvia's pockets. The bluenette's eyes widened and she climbed on top of a rock, Happy chasing her and licking her face.

"Happy!"

Juvia froze when she heard that voice. Next thing she knew, Natsu and Gray came from the same rock that Happy did and looked for him.  
"Dammit Happy! Quit bein so loud would ya," Natsu said, trying to understand what his dog was doing.

Happy just barked even more and ran back to Lucy. Gray and Natsu's eyes followed his dog and eventually saw Lucy.

"Oh."

Lucy twisted her hair, trying to make it look presentable as Gray made his way to her, Natsu taking Happy back home.

"You okay? Sorry, Happy just doesn't know how to shut up," Gray said. "Really, he's harmless."

Juvia wished she could giggle, but she could only smile. Gray looked up into her eyes and saw a familiar blue.

"You look familiar," he said scratching his head in concentration. "Have we met?"

Juvia nodded, a blush appearing on her face as he looked into the girl's eyes.  
"Where have we met?"

 _I saved you you idiot_ Juvia screamed internally, but she knew she couldn't say anything.

"Hey, what's the matter," Gray asked gently.

Juvia shook her head with a sad smile.  
"What's your name?"  
Juvia tried to tell him out of habit, but then her hand shot up to her throat when no sound came out.

"What's wrong," Gray asked with a concerned look.

Juvia patted her neck in response.

"Can't speak?"

She shook her head. Gray sighed. _Can't be her then_ he thought. He had been hoping that Juvia was the girl he woke up to singing, but if she couldn't speak, then there's no way it was her. Juvia tried to blow her hair out of the way before she got an idea to play a crazy charades. She tapped Gray's shoulder and started acting out everything that had happened with the witch.

"What? What's the matter? Are you hurt? No, you need help," Gray guessed.  
Juvia ended up falling off and right into Gray's arms.

"Whoa, hey there."

Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia's waist while her arms went around his neck. Her legs stopped working for a couple of seconds and Gray helped steady her. When Juvia looked up, she found she was face to face with the prince, staring into his dark blue eyes.

"Man, you must've really gone through something. Come on, we'll get you to the castle and they'll help you," Gray said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and helping her walk.

Juvia looked back at Coco and Gajeel and they both smiled at her.

Juvia marveled at the giant bath she was in, along with the bubbles. She smiled when she started playing with them, enjoying how they popped and floated, unlike the bubbles in the sea. The woman helping her, Mirajane, giggled at the girl.

"Washed up from a ship wreck? You poor thing," she said and dumped a bucket of water over the bluenette's head.  
The white-haired woman walked over to Juvia's sail and picked it up.

"I'll get this washed for you. Be back in a minute," she smiled sweetly.

Juvia smiled back at her and took a look around the room. _So this is what a human palace is like? Wow_ she sighed sadly. _Juvia bets the girls would've loved this._ Juvia's mind wondered over to her sisters and she felt something slip down her cheek. Juvia raised her hand up and touched it to find a warm substance coming out of her eyes. _Are these tears_ she asked herself. She's never really felt her tears, being underwater her entire life. Mirajane walked back into the bathroom and found Juvia crying.  
"Miss, are you okay," she asked.  
Juvia sniffled, wiping her tears away and nodded. Mira smiled gently at the girl.

"Come, the prince is waiting for you."

Juvia's face blushed a deep color and Mira helped her into a poofy, off the shoulder, pink and white long sleeve dress. Mira had also blow dried her hair and made sure all her possessions she had were safe in her room. Once her hair was dry, Mira had put a light pink barrette in it and put white earrings on her ears.

"Your skin is beautiful," she commented.

Juvia smiled in thanks to the girl and stood up once she was ready.

"One more thing."

Juvia turned to Mira to find she was kneeling with pale pink high heels in front of her. She got into them and was pulled into the dining room by Mira. She overheard Gray talking to Erza about finding a girl and marrying her, and Juvia felt her heart ache.

"Come on, don't be shy," Mira said and pulled Juvia into the dining room.

Juvia slowly stepped into the room and looked around to find Gray's eyes were pinned on her and his face was red. She smiled bashfully at him and walked towards him.

"Wow, isn't she beautiful," Juvia could hear Erza say as she stepped in front of Gray.

Gray gulped and stared at the beauty in front of him.

"Y-yeah, she is," he stammered.

"Would you put some clothes on?"

"Whaaaaa?!"

Juvia's face erupted into a blush and she looked down, her blue eyes flicking back up every now and then.

"Come now child, our dinner should be served shortly," Erza said helping Juvia into a seat.

Juvia smiled at her and allowed Gray to pull out her chair before pushing it back in. The bluenette admired the silver ware as Gray and Erza started chatting, well, really Gray was wanting something and Erza was refusing to give it to him.

"No Gray! We're not having frozen salad! We've had that for the last week," she said.

"But Erzaaaaaaaaaaa," Gray whined.

"Enough!"

The raven quickly sat up straight and said, "Aye sir!"

Juvia tried to giggle at the situation, but then she remembered she couldn't and sadly looked down at her hands, which are folded in her lap.

"Hey, are you okay," Gray asked her.

Juvia looked up with surprise and nodded, giving a reassuring smile. Gray looked into her eyes trying to find some sign that she's not, but he could find nothing. He sighed and said, "Well, you'll try to tell someone if something's wrong won't you?"

Juvia nodded. Gray smiled back at her before he picked up a glass and took a drink.

"Gray don-" Erza tried to say.

But the prince spit out the drink with disgust.

"WHAT IS THAT," he screamed, his face looking like he ate a lemon.

"You idiot! It's salt water to wash the crabs in," Erza said, bursting out laughing.  
"It's not funny Erza!"

Juvia watched with amusement in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. They heard another voice laughing and all three turned to find Mira is laughing as well, about to tell them what's for dinner, besides just crab.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile so brightly since you've been here," she said.

Juvia's eyes widened and her face blushed once again before sending yet another smile her way.

"Hey Mira, what's for dinner," Erza asked, since Gray was too busy wiping his tongue with his napkin.

"Oh! Elfman is making his specialty: stuffed crab," she responded.

"WHAAAAAT," Gray said.

"HA! I told you," Erza screamed, pointing a finger at Gray and smiling triumphantly.

Juvia let out a silent giggle at the trio. Then a massive crash was heard from the kitchen, causing all three of the humans to jump, but Juvia to cower under the table.

"Uh, I think I'll just go and check on him," Mira said.

She quickly disappeared behind double doors while Juvia was still protecting her head under the table in fear. Gray noticed Juvia's chair empty and he looked under the table.

"Hey, what are you doing weirdo," he asked with a chuckle.  
Juvia turned towards him and he could see the fear on her face. His eyes widened before he crawled under there with her. Juvia's muscles tensed more as he approached her but he just enveloped her in his arms. Blue eyes widened at the gesture before she looked up into his eyes.  
"Everything's okay. I won't let anything hurt you, alright," Gray said gently.

Juvia could feel her muscles relax as he was talking and she nodded. He smiled and pulled her by the hand out from under the table and sat her back in her chair. Juvia looked down in embarrassment before she felt something pat her hand. She looked over to find Erza was patting her hand with a reassuring smile. She took her hand and squeezed smiling back. Gray ruffled his hair and sat in his chair as well before Mira walked out with three silver trays in her arms. She set the trays down first in front of Erza, then Juvia, and finally Gray.

"Thank you," Erza and Gray said.

Juvia just smiled at her thankfully.

"You're all welcome," she said before going back into the kitchen.

Erza raised her cover, talking to Gray about giving Juvia a tour when the bluenette saw an extremely familiar purple crab, still alive. Juvia lifted her own lid and quickly motioned for Kinana to crawl into her plate, and she did.

"Well, what do you think," Gray asked as soon as Juvia slammed her cover closed. "Do you wanna go on a tour of Fairy Tail tomorrow?"

Juvia nodded quickly, elated that she would get to see what humans do in their everyday lives.

"Excellent! Now, let's eat before Gray steals my-"  
Erza looked down at her plate to only see a bed of lettuce. Her gaze slowly shifted to the raven-haired prince with a dark aura.

"GRAYYYYYYY!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

Juvia looked out of her window at Gray, smiling as he laid in the grass, looking up at the stars. She had a dreamy smile on her face. Gray's eyes flicked up from the stars and saw her standing there and he smiled and waved at her. Juvia blushed and nervously smiled, but she waved back. She sunk back into her room with Gray's eyes still on her and picked up a brush, brushing her waist long hair until it was silky smooth.  
"This has got to be the biggest disaster I've ever been in," Kinana grumbled as she continued to pick herself clean of lettuce and stuffing. "The single most humiliating day of my life."

Juvia smiled sleepily at her and patted her head.

"I hope you appreciate this young lady!"

The bluenette walked over to a bed and sat down, falling in the center and finding it extremely comfortable. She smiled and crawled under the covers and to the pillow, throwing herself on it and falling asleep.

"Now, we need a plan. How are we going to get that boy to kiss you…" Kinana trailed off. She kept talking about the plan before she noticed Juvia was fast asleep with a smile on her face. Kinana herself smiled as if Juvia was her own child, blew out the candle on her bedside, and curled up on the pillow next to Juvia's head.

"You're hopeless," she says and moves the blue locks out of her face.

Back at home, Jude was looking out of a window worriedly as a guard swam up to him.

"Any sign of them," he asked hopefully.

"No sire. We can't find a trace."

"Keep looking! Leave no stone unturned! Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's found!"

"Yes sir!"

Jude slouched in his throne, a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

"What have I done?"

 **Leave me a review! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 6: Kiss The Girl

"Have fun! Be safe," Mira shouted to Gray and Juvia as they walked towards the gate.  
"Protect her Gray," Erza commanded.

"I will, bye," he yelled back and took Juvia's hand.

"Come on! There's so much I need to show you!"

The gates opened and let the duo out. Juvia marveled at all the trees, flowers, grass, everything. _It's so beautiful_ she thought. She pulled Gray along the trail, pointing at various things and smiling like a kid in a candy store.  
"You're so interested," he said.

Juvia shrugged and kept looking at everything. After about a half an hour walk, the two finally arrived at town and Juvia pulled him in excitedly. Gray laughed and walked with her. Juvia looked down and could see Gajeel was swimming in the river beside her and she waved at him. Gajeel clicked back happily before diving underwater again. Gray smiled gently at the girl and took her hand, pulling her to Town Square. Juvia marveled at all the humans walking around and a pink haired man approached them.

"Yo, ice princess! What are you doing out of the castle," he asked.

His loud voice frightened Juvia and she quickly cowered behind Gray.

"Natsu ya idiot! Would you stop scaring her," he said and turned around to comfort Juvia.

"Hey, he's harmless. Nothing's gonna happen, kay," he said.

Juvia nodded and smiled shyly at Natsu.

"Oh, hi. What's your name," he said.

"She can't talk," Gray said. "I just call her weirdo though."

Juvia's face turned into a pout and she lightly slapped Gray. He chuckled and looked back at Natsu.

"I'm giving her a tour, so later stripper," he said taking Juvia's hand and turning away. "Oh, and don't try to eat hot sauce again."  
Juvia could hear the boy curse and grumble as they turned away. She let out another silent giggle and allowed Gray to tour her through the entire kingdom.

"Hey weirdo, do you wanna dance," Gray asked holding out his hand.

Juvia nodded and smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead her out to the dance floor where everyone was dancing.  
"Alright, let me teach you," he said.

Juvia followed his lead and pretty soon they were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Gray laughed when he picked her up and spun her around and he brought her out of the crowd.

"You wanna go on the lake," he asked.

Juvia nodded eagerly and Gray took her over to a rowboat.

"Easy now," he said and helped her in. Juvia spun turned around, careful not to spin over her black dress, and sat down. Her hair was like her mermaid hair, but her flower was replaced with a blue ribbon, and was blown behind her by the gentle breeze. Gray pushed off the shore and rowed them towards a willow tree. They both heard an awful squawking and Juvia looked up to see Coco was attempting to sing. She mentally face palmed, but turned her head like she was looking around casually. Then she heard Kinana's voice, extremely soft like a feather.

 _There you see her_

 _Sitting there across the way_

 _She don't got a lot to say_

 _But there's something about her_

Juvia could see Gray's face light up like the lyrics were correct about Juvia.

 _And you don't know why_

 _But you're dying to try_

 _You wanna_

Kinana leaned down to whisper in Gray's ear.

 _Kiss the girl_

Gray's head shot up as she disappeared and asked, "Did you hear something?"

Juvia shook her head innocently and smiled at him.

 _Yes, you want her_

 _Look at her you know you do_

 _Possible she wants you too_

 _There is one way to ask her_

Juvia locked eyes with Gray's and they both straightened up and smiled. They both leaned in.

 _It don't take a word_

 _Not a single word_

 _Go on and_

 _Kiss the girl_

Gray pulled away and looked behind him as he continued rowing. Kinana scowled and stuck her head underwater.

"Sing with me now." 

_Sha-la-la-la_

 _My oh my_

 _Look at the boy too shy_

 _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la_

 _Ain't that sad_

 _Ain't that a shame, too bad_

 _You're gonna miss the girl_

"You know, I really wish I knew your name," he said and set down the oars. "Maybe I could guess."

Gray leaned back on his elbows and stroked his chin in thought.

"Is it Mildrid?"

Juvia made a face like she just ate something disgusting. Kinana noticed that he was trying to get her name and stayed close. Gray laughed at Juvia's face and guessed again.  
"Diane?"

Juvia shook her head.

"Geez, this is harddddd," he complained squeezing his head.

Then he heard a voice whisper in his ear, "Juvia. Her name is Juvia."

He looked back and saw nothing. "Juvia," he mumbled.

Said girl brightened up and nodded.  
"Juvia," Gray asked again.

She nodded again happily and took his hand.

"That's… a really pretty name Juvia," Gray smiled and took her other hand.

Unbeknownst to the couple, they were floating right into a willow tree.

 _Now's your moment (yeah yeah yeah)_

 _Floating in a blue lagoon (yeah yeah yeah)_

 _Boy you better do it soon_

 _No time would be better (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

 _She don't say a word_

 _And she won't say a word_

 _Until you_

 _Kiss the girl_

A school of fish swam up and started to dance to the music around their boat, but neither Gray nor Juvia noticed. They were too lost in each other's eyes.

 _Sha-la-la-la_

 _Don't be scared_

 _You got the mood prepared_

 _Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa)_

 _Sha-la-la-la_

 _Don't stop now_

 _Don't try to hide it how_

 _You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa)_

 _Sha-la-la-la_

 _Float along_

 _Listen to the song_

 _The song say, kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la_

 _Music play_

 _Do what the music say_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

Gray freed one of his hands and brought it up to brush Juvia's bangs out of her face. His heart has never beat faster than it is right now and he's never been as tranced by a woman's beauty as he is Juvia's.

 _You've got to kiss the girl_

Juvia found herself leaning into Gray's touch when he cupped her face. Juvia smiled bashfully yet happily at him and squeezed his hand gently. She was right. Juvia came up to land to be with Gray, but she never expected the intense feeling she's receiving right now.

 _Why don't you kiss the girl?_

Gray squeezed Juvia's hand back and gazed at her, his eyes flicking down to her lips every now and then. He looked up into her eyes one last time before slowly leaning in, ready to give her true love's kiss.

 _You gotta kiss the girl_

Juvia leaned in as well, her blue orbs shutting as she felt his nose bump against hers and his hot breath on her lips.

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

Their lips barely brushed each other before the boat they were in flipped. Juvia gasped and took in a massive amount of water to her lungs when she fell in. Gray had held his breath, but soon realized that they were in a shallow end of the lagoon. He looked over at Juvia to see she was coughing her lungs out and pounding her chest. He wafted over to her and rubbed her back.

"You okay Juvia," he asked gently.

Juvia gave him a smile and a nod to let him know she was okay. She looked around to find that two very familiar eels were chuckling and shaking tails before they disappeared into the water. She sighed and Gray helped her stand up.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle," he said.

Kinana quickly hopped into Juvia's hair and Gajeel followed them back.


	8. Chapter 7: Let's Crash A Wedding

When Juvia woke up the next morning, she found that Kinana was already up and had her clothes gathered for her. She quickly got out of bed and put on the black skirt and pale blue blouse. Next she found a pair of dark brown combat boots to put on. After doing her hair, she grabbed Kinana and put her in a pocket in her skirt. Juvia quickly rushed downstairs, eager to see Gray. She was about to step into the dining room, but heard Erza, Gray, and someone else talking. She peeped around the corner to see Erza fuming with anger, Gray with an expressionless face, and a beautiful brunette latched onto his arm, and a familiar shell necklace around her neck. _That's not Cana, who is she_ Juvia wondered.

"B-but what about Juvia? I thought you liked her Gray," Erza shouted.

"No. She's just someone who's staying here. Ashley is the one I want to marry," he said in monotone.

Juvia could feel her heart break. Tears gathered in her eyes and she leaned against the door, unaware that it wasn't closed all the way. She fell on the floor of the dining room and quickly turned around to see all of them were staring. Gray's face remained the same, but when Ashely and Erza saw her their faces changed in surprise. Juvia glanced over at Ashely to find she had a sinister smirk on and amusement in her black eyes.

"J-Juvia," Erza started.

Juvia jumped up and ran out of the dining room as fast as she could and slammed the door to her bedroom, but not before she heard Gray say, "The marriage boat will depart at sunset."

Juvia was lying in her bed. Tissues surrounded her, but tears were still streaming down her face. A gingerly knock came from the door and Erza and Mira stepped in.

"Juvia, are you okay," Erza asked.

Juvia sniffled and turned around, wiping her tears. She nodded at the two older women, who just stepped around the bed to come and give her a hug. Juvia wrapped her arms around them as well. She felt a warm sensation that she hadn't felt ever since she woke her sisters up that morning. Juvia laid her head on a pale shoulder and just stayed silent.

"Juvia, I'm so sorry," Mira said.

The bluenette nodded her head against her shoulder and lifted her head. She rose from the bed and headed over to her dresser, where she pulled out a compass. She walked back over to Mira and Erza, sat between them, and handed the compass to Erza. The scarlet haired woman looked in surprise when the object landed in her palm, and she looked at Juvia.

"Juvia, where did you find this," Erza asked frantically.

 _There's no way she could've stolen it... right_ she asked herself.

Juvia rose once more to obtain a piece of paper and a quill. Once her note was finished, she handed it to Erza. It had said:

 _That day when Gray found me, I found that. I didn't know it was his until I was looking at it last night and his name was engraved on it. I was planning to give it to him at breakfast... but then... yeah_

Erza looked back up at the bluenette.

"Juvia, you don't know how much this will mean to him. His father, King Silver, gave it to him right before he died. This is all Gray has to remember him by. He was crushed when he couldn't find the compass after his ship sunk," Erza said.

Juvia widened her eyes; she hadn't realized how important the compass would be to him. She nodded and Erza and Mira opened up their arms again. Juvia gladly accepted their embrace and the trio stayed like that until Erza and Mira had to prepare for the ceremony.

Juvia watched as the decorated ship sailed away from the dock. She moved out of her hiding spot behind a pillar with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She sniffled and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and crying. Even though she was silent, her actions spoke louder than anything she could've yelled to Kinana. The crab could see how heartbroken Juvia was and wondered how in the world Gray could just abandon her like that. Especially considering they almost kissed yesterday. Gajeel was looking up at his best friend from the water, red-hot anger sweeping through him. He didn't want Juvia to feel this pain, he wanted to take her burden and throw it in the prince's face. But all three of them looked up when they heard a certain seagull shouting at Juvia. Coco landed right next her and Kinana panting.  
"Okay, so I was flying by the wedding ship and I saw the witch watching the mirror and she was singing with a stolen voice," she paused when she saw everyone's confused faces. "Don't you get it? The prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise!" Juvia felt her heart drop to her stomach. Her eyes widened and she stood up, diving into the water. She broke the surface trying to keep above water. _Dammit, I can't swim_ she groaned internally. Kinana looked around and found a horde of barrels being held back by a rope, which she promptly cut with her claw. "Juvia, grab onto the rope. Gajeel, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you," Kinana ordered. Gajeel nodded and slipped himself into a rope Juvia tied to a barrel and bolted off towards the ship. Juvia could hear Coco squawking once more and looked over to find that a whole wave of animals is going to stall the wedding while Gajeel drags her there. She couldn't help but feel touched by the fact that her friends are helping her out.

Within five minutes, Juvia and Gajeel neared the ship and Juvia could hear screams coming from the deck along with... a seal? Gajeel swam her over to a board on the side and Juvia climbed up it as fast as she could. Juvia pulled herself to the railing in time to see the Justice of The Peace still reading, oblivious of what's happening around him. She could see Gray standing in front of him, also oblivious. She heard a frustrated grunt and looked over to see Minerva (in her disguise) pop out of a wedding cake before getting sprayed in the face by three dolphins. Coco went up to her and squawked in her face. Minerva glared at the seagull and grabbed her by the neck while Coco went for the necklace around her neck.

"Why you little-" she said. Juvia was shocked to find she was using her voice. Hers! She was using Juvia's voice to say all these things to her friends! The bluenette lugged herself over the railing just as Happy broke free from his leash and bit Minerva in the butt. She screamed out of pain and Coco snapped the necklace off of her neck. It flew in the air before landing right in front of Juvia. She could see her voice floating back up to her as Gray broke out of the spell. He put a hand on his head and looked around, confused until his eyes landed on Juvia. Everyone's eyes were on her by now, even Minerva's. The glowing orbs reached the base of Juvia's neck where her vocal cords were and she was able to sing once more, finishing out the note. A hand brought itself up to where the glow faded.

"Juvia," Gray said uncertainly.

"Gray-sama," said girl responded for what seemed like the first time in forever.  
"You can talk," he said, walking over to her. "You're her."

"Gray, get away from her," Minerva shouted, using her own voice now. One of her hands shot up to her mouth out of surprise.

However, the prince ignored her as he took Juvia's soft hands in his and looked into her dark blue orbs.

"You're the girl who saved me," he said.

"Gray-sama, Juvia wanted to tell you," she started, but her breath caught. In his eyes, Juvia could see a fire burning; the fire of passion, love, and admiration. She smiled as they both started to lean in. But before their lips could touch, the sun had set, and Juvia gasped out of pain. Gray looked at her with a concerned look as Juvia sunk to the ground. She and Gray looked down to see that Juvia's legs have combined into one solitary organ: a tail.


	9. Chapter 8: I'm Not Leaving You

**Gaa! I'm sorry for not updating sooner minna! I've been so friggin busy with band concert, jazz concert, and school in general .**

 **Anyway, here's the latest chapter! Short one, but eh. Hope you enjoy it!**

"You're too late," Minerva snarled before laughing evilly.  
"No," Juvia whimpered, seeing her blue tail show from under her black skirt.

"J-Juvia, what is this," Gray said.  
Before Juvia could respond, Minerva (now in her normal form) crawled over to the couple, grabbing Juvia. She sat herself on the rail and said a quick, "So long lover boy."

Juvia struggled in her arms and Minerva jumped into the sea. The last thing she heard was Gray shout after her before she felt the familiar comfort of the water. Juvia stripped out of her human clothes, too constricted to breathe. Minerva grabbed her and forcefully pulled her to her cave.

"Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after. I've got a much bigger fish to-"  
"Minerva, stop!"

Juvia felt relief wash over her as her gaze shifted from the sea witch to her father. Jude had a glare fixated on Minerva and his trident poised at her throat. Kinana humphed by his tail.

"Why King Jude, hahaha. How are you," Minerva asked, running her fingers along the trident.  
"Let her go," he growled.  
"Not a chance! We have a deal." Minerva pulled up she and Juvia's scroll.

Sting and Rogue came up to hold Juvia by her arms. Jude's face drained of all color when he read the scroll.

"Daddy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Jude's face was quickly filled with rage and he shot his trident at the scroll, only succeeding in pushing Minerva against a wall; the scroll was untouched.

Minerva laughed amusingly.

"You see? The contracts legal, binding and completely unbreakable. Even for you," Minerva said, poking at his chest with the scroll. Jude's face was frozen in shock and terror. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain."  
The scroll shot at Juvia, spinning around her and Sting and Rogue let go of her. Juvia looked around until she felt her skin becoming papery, her body becoming tinier, and her strength depleting.

"The daughter of the great sea king," Minerva continued, "is a very precious thing. But! I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better."

Juvia could see her father only keeping his eyes on her. He showed anger, fear, shock, and helplessness; something you would expect to see in a child who lost his mother, but not in the King of the sea.

"What do you want," he asked.

"Well Jude, that's simple. I want what you have. You can either keep your crown, your power, your sea and lose your daughter to me, or you can pass your reign onto me and I'll let your daughter go. But you'll belong to me," Minerva said, petting Sting's head.

"What's the catch," Jude asked.

"No catch. That's the bottom line," Minerva insisted.

Jude looked at Juvia once more, and she barely had enough energy to shake her head, as if telling Jude to not follow through. However, he just gave her a sad smile. Minerva conjured up a scroll.

"Now, do we have a deal," she asked, almost mockingly.

Jude closed his eyes and pointed his trident at the scroll, signing it.

"Ha! It's done then!"

Juvia felt her strength returning. She grew back to her normal size and she was back to normal. The magic instead shot at Jude and spent no time in turning him into a plant for Minerva's sick garden.

"No," Juvia screamed.

Minerva laughed once more as Jude stood from his crown in his new form.

"Your majesty," Kinana said with sorrow.  
"Father," Juvia asked.

Minerva's hands reached down in front of Jude and grabbed the crown, placing it on top of her head while one of her tentacles grabbed the trident.  
"Finally, it's mine," she chuckled.  
Juvia's eyes didn't move from her father. She could feel her rage build up until she changed into her battle form on instinct.  
"You," she growled. "You monster!"

Juvia shot herself at Minerva, biting her shoulder and causing the sea witch to cry out. Black blood filled the water and Juvia released her, clawing at her back.

"How dare you! How dare you do this to him," she screamed. Minerva had enough and grabbed her wrist, flinging her against a rock wall. Before Juvia could fight back, Minerva had pinned the trident against her neck.  
"Don't fight with me you little brat! Contract or no contract, I'll-"

A harpoon shot through the water, cutting Minerva's right arm. Her left hand shot up to the cut and Juvia saw where the source of the shot came from. Her stomach dropped to her fin when she saw Gray floating there with a determined look.

"Gray-sama, look out," Juvia yelled before she got captured by two of Minerva's tentacles.

She could see Gray swim up and break the surface before Sting and Rogue wrapped themselves around him and pulled him underwater.  
"Come on Gajeel," Juvia heard Kinana shout. She swam up to Rogue's tail and snapped it, causing him to howl in pain. Gajeel went up to Sting's face and hit it with his tail and they both let go of Gray.

"Say goodbye to your prince," Minerva said, aiming the trident at Gray.

Juvia panicked and bit at the tentacle holding her left shoulder before using that arm to scratch the other. It all happened so fast, Minerva screamed and jerked her aim off. Before she could process what happened, the trident shot at Sting and Rogue, effectively turning them into whatever Minerva had made them of. Juvia quickly swam up to Gray and helped him to the surface while the sea witch was crying over "her poor babies".

They both broke surface and Gray took a deep breath.  
"Gray-sama, you have to get out of here," Juvia said, now in her normal form.

Said boy wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders in a protective way saying, "No, I'm not leaving you."


	10. Chapter 9: Fighting Minerva

**Okaaaaay! So this will more than likely be the very last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you to those who have left a review, favorite it, followed it, or even just read it! You guys are the best ^.^**

The sea started rumbling and a large yellow wedge rising from the water split the couple. They both held on before they realized it was Minerva who was growing. They dived back into the water. Again, they got above water and saw just how big the witch had gotten. Juvia set her hands on Gray's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they looked at the still growing Minerva.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools," she bellowed, throwing a tentacle their way.  
Juvia pulled Gray underwater and out of the way of the oncoming attack.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean," Minerva proclaimed. "The waves obey my every whim!"

A massive tidal wave collapsed on top of Gray and Juvia, sending Gray flying.

"Gray-sama!"

"The sea and all it's toils bow to my power," Minerva continued, putting the trident into the sea and creating a whirlpool that revived all the sunken ships in the area. Juvia grabbed onto a rock, seeing that a ship was barreling down on Gray while he dove underwater.  
"Gray-sama…"

But she let out a sigh of relief when she saw him on a rope, climbing the ship. Her attention was directed to Minerva, who noticed her and is aiming at the rock she's holding. The impact sends Juvia flying into the bottom of the whirlpool, right onto the damp sea floor. She looked up and saw that Minerva was already aiming at her with the trident. Juvia moved to dodge every attack, but the witch was persistent.

 _Gray-sama… save Juvia_ she thought and continued to dodge every attack.

Meanwhile, Gray was running on the deck of a ship he's never been on: _Killer Whale._ He's running up to the wheel as fast as he can, the sounds of Juvia's effort to stay alive fueling him. Gray reached the wheel and looked straight ahead and noticed a splintery, sharp board that could kill someone.

"So much for true love," he heard Minerva bellow. He noticed that Juvia was surrounded by holes and she had nowhere to move to to dodge now. Gray immediately started steering the ship right in front of Minerva before he crashed into her, sending that wooden beam straight through her. The lightning struck the sea witch as she toppled over the ship. Gray rose to the highest point of the ship before jumping down and into the sea. He swam over to the nearest shore, which just so happened to be the shore where Juvia set him the first time she saved him. He felt his heart race in worry before he lost consciousness.

Juvia sat on a rock, completely spent, watching Gray from afar. She could feel sadness claw at her throat and lungs rendering her unable to breath. She felt her tears run down her cheeks and squeezed her eyes shut. She wished she could stay by his side forever. Juvia wanted to have children with him, to grow old, to love him. But she knew now that none of that will happen. She's a mermaid princess, and he's a human prince. It would be a taboo. Her head bowed and her hand covered her mouth.

Jude and Kinana watched from afar and Jude could see the sadness in his daughter's actions.

"She really does love him, doesn't she Kinana," Jude said sadly.

"Well, it's like I always say your majesty, children have to be free to live their own lives," Kinana said crossing her claws.

"You always say that?"

Kinana shrugged and laughed nervously.

Jude sighed and said, "Then, I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what's that?"

"How much I'm going to miss her."

Kinana smiled at him as he laid his trident down on the surface of the water, sending ripples of magic towards his beloved daughter so she may be happy.

Juvia felt a strange tingling sensation in her tail and looked down to find it was glowing. A smile made it's way and she looked towards the coming to Gray. Juvia turned around and found that her father and Kinana were a few feet away. Before she didn't have a tail anymore, she swam over to Jude and hugged him enormously.

"Thank you daddy," she said. Her whole body glowed bright and she started swimming towards Gray.

Gray opened his eyes as Juvia began to walk out of the water. She was smiling the biggest smile he'd seen and she was wearing a shimmering dress with a slit up the middle that showed off her legs… _wait, her legs?!_ Gray smiled widely before running to her open arms, picking her up, and spinning her.

"We did it," he said.  
"Yeah, we did."  
Gray didn't stop himself from capturing her face in his hands and pulling his lips to hers. Juvia's eyes automatically closed and she kissed him back, her arms finding their way around his neck. Fire ran through Juvia's veins and her heart couldn't keep up. She felt his tongue swipe across her lower lip and she gladly accepted him. Juvia's hands intertwined with his raven locks as his hands moved to her waist. His lips felt rough against hers, while hers soft against his. Gray's hands found their way to under Juvia's thighs and he picked her up, spinning around in joy. Juvia giggled against his lips and he set her down.

"I love you Juvia," Gray whispered setting his forehead against hers.

"Juvia loves you too," she responded.

Gray smiled and kissed her forehead before kneeling before her on one knee.  
"Hey, I got a question for you," he said taking her hand in his. Juvia raised an eyebrow and he smirked.  
"Will you marry me?"

The bluenette's eyes shined with happiness and she nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Gray chuckled and stood up to wipe away her tears before pressing his lips to hers again, lightly and lovingly.  
"Come on, let's go tell Erza and Mira. They're gonna be so happy," Gray said and intertwined their fingers, running off to the castle.

 **Prologue should be up in a few minutes!**


	11. Epilogue

**Okaaaaay! Final chapter of His Little Mermaid! Again, thank you guys sooooooo much for following this story and supporting it! Enjoy the epilogue!**

"Do you, Prince Gray Fullbuster, take the mermaid princess Juvia Heartfilia to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Gray responded.  
He was radiating with happiness. Juvia's father had turned her into a human, giving his blessing to he and Juvia to be married. Erza and Mira, as expected, tackled them both with hugs and congratulations when they were told.

"And do you, Princess Juvia Heartfilia, take our prince Gray Fullbuster to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
"Juvia does."  
Juvia couldn't stop smiling. Finally, here she was, marrying the guy she loves. She was only able to dream of this moment, and it was finally here. The moment where she can finally find lifetime happiness, continuously go on adventures, and do what she's always wanted to do.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Gray turned to Juvia with an excited glint in his eyes. Juvia couldn't help but giggle at the boy before he took her in his arms and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Happy then jumped in between them and licked both of their cheeks. The newly weds chuckled and pet him on the head. They looked around the cheering audience and Juvia noticed some people more than she noticed others. Like Natsu, who was grumbling about how Gray got married before he did, but Juvia knew that he was actually happy his friend had found happiness. Then there's Mira, who was weeping happy tears on Erza's shoulder. Then the scarlet haired woman herself was comforting Mira, but leaking out a few proud and happy tears of her own. Then she saw everyone crowd at the railing and looked over as well to find that her kingdom had shown up, waving to the humans and cheering for her marriage. She promptly picked up her dress and ran over to the railing, Gray following. Juvia scanned all the water to find her fish friends there, her merfriends, and her father and sisters. Lucy, Cana, and Levy all smiled at her and Cana was jumping around waving. Juvia sniffled back some tears and waved back. She heard a familiar clicking and looked up to find that Coco was bringing Gajeel towards her. The bluenette smiled and kissed her dolphin best friend on the cheek before doing the same to Coco.  
"Thank you both," she whispered before Coco winked at her and flew Gajeel back down to the water.

When she saw Gajeel back in the sea, Juvia turned to her father, who was already coming up to the railing with some waves he had created. She wrapped her arms around him, he doing the same to her.  
"Juvia loves you daddy," she whispered.

Juvia pulled away with tears escaping from her eyes. Gray came up behind her wrapping his one of his arms around her waist and extending the other towards her father. Jude smiled at the boy and shook his hand firmly.  
"Take good care of her," he said.

Gray nodded and tightened the arm that was around Juvia.

"Always."

Jude returned to the water and Gray moved behind Juvia, wrapping both arms around her and planting a kiss on her shoulder. The boat floated away from the merpeople, and Juvia waved with both of her hands and a happy smile on her face. Gray extended his arm and positioned his fingers in a peace sign, smiling brightly. They sailed under a shining rainbow, courtesy of Jude, into their new lives. 

Years passed, and the new King and Queen had a baby girl named Melody. Short, straight black hair, bright blue eyes, and a mini Juvia. She had her grace, her curiosity, her personality, everything. It seems like all she got from Gray was his protectiveness and his ability to not talk in third person. She was now three years old, and it was bedtime for the young princess.

"Mommy, can you tell me a story," Melody asked her mother.

Juvia froze and wondered which story she should tell to her daughter.

"Okay, which one do you want," Juvia asked.

"I want a new one," Melody said.

That meant she had to make one up on the fly. Juvia racked her brain for anything that might give her a good story.  
"Why don't we tell her the story of the mermaid and the human," Gray said and wrapped his arms around his wife, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Juvia immediately knew what he was talking about and smiled. They joined hands and laid on either side of Melody. Gray put his arm under both of his girls' heads and his arm around them both. Juvia put her arm around Melody's waist and pulled her closer with Gray's fingers tangling in her hair.

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful mermaid," Gray started.

Juvia smiled and added parts where she knew he had no idea what happened. The story ended, Melody fast asleep and clinging to both her mother and her father.  
"Hey Juvia," Gray whispered.

"Yes Gray-sama?"

"I'm glad you made that deal with Minerva."

"Juvia is too," she responded putting her hand on Gray's cheek.

"She would never take it back for the world."

 **Yeeey! Little baby Melody! And yes, I know that in the second The Little Mermaid that actually have a baby girl named Melody, and that's why I chose to do that. Besides, I could totally picture a Gruvia daughter named Melody, anyone else? Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the story! Love you minna! :***


End file.
